S1EP04 Recurring events
Recurring Events is the 4th episode of Season 1, showing off some of their training, and also they meet a trainer named Jenna that already has two Gym Badges. WARNING: May contain Plot details and Spoilers Plot Description Recurring events is the 4th episode of the 1st season, and it starts out with Piplup and Squirtle doing some serious battle training. Until a gust of wind blows a Beautifly into their path, and the trainer isn't too far behind. The trainer introduces herself as Jenna, and she already has two badges, asking how many Ashley has. Ashley said she has none, but her first Gym battle isn't too far off. Jenna laughs and leaves with her Beautifly, but Ashley follows, challenging her to a battle. 1 on 1. Jenna accepts, saying that there was no way she'd loose to a new trainer like Ashley, not after she already beat two gym leaders. When the battle begun, Ashley used her Squirtle against Jenna's Beautifly. Though Ashley's Squirtle was at a disadvantage in strength and type, but Squirtle managed to narrowly defeat Beautifly. Jenna was shocked when she had been defeated by a beginning trainer, but complimented on Ashley and Squirtle's close bond, which she believed had led them to their victory. Jenna also helped Ashley train her Squirtle and Piplup (Splash). Beautifly is then blown away by another strong gust of wind, and Jenna tells Ashley that it'd been happening all day, and a town nearby was most likely the cause of it. Ashley's Piplup races off to see what the town is, but it instead is a bunch of Beautifly and Dustox trapped in a net, using gust to release themselves, obviously failing. Team Rocket had done it, and was almost ready to take the Beautifly and Dustox away. Squirtle uses Bubble to try and release them, and it somehow manages to break through the net, releasing the Bug-type Pokemon. Jenna and her Beautifly return, and Jenna brings out another one of her Pokemon: A Luxio! Ashley was almost inspired, seeing Jenna and her Luxio work together like one, and defeat Team Rocket, sending them away from the Flying Pokemon. Jenna says that they will battle again, and that she must go to her next Gym Battle somewhere else, not mentioning any town Ashley was expecting her to. Before Jenna leaves, Ashley declares without a doubt, that she someday will have a Luxio of her very own! Details The only reason Ashley really wanted a Luxio, is because she believes that Luxio are Pokemon that are loyal to their trainers. At the time, Ashley didn't know it was the evolved form of Shinx, nor did she know it evolved into a Luxray. Jenna also started mocking her in the beginning, saying that she'd never be as good as her. This is what fueled Ashley to challenge her to a battle, and she was actually very happy with her Squirtle once she won. When they headed on off to their first gym battle, Ashley was debating weither or not to use Squirtle in her Battle. But of course, she was firm and sure that she was going to use her Piplup (Splash) in the Gym battle. Ready and raring to go, she and her Pokemon headed off to Orebeurgh city. Category:Episodes